grandalliancefandomcom-20200216-history
Xabuloids
(This article is about the Xabuloids and their history. See also Xabuloid Shipyards, Xabuloid Empire and Xabuloid Starforce.) The Xabuloids are one of the three races currently in the Grand Alliance. One of the original members, they were selected due to their massive starship construction industry, Xabuloid Shipyards, now the largest shipyard company in the Galaxy. The Xabuloids were originally allied with the Grox, but the Grox scared customers away from Xabuloid Shipyards, so the alliance was discarded. The Grox didn't take this too well. Ancient History The Xabuloids evolved on the planet Chronosia, deep in galactic arm gamma. A creative and aggressive species, their brains evolved very quickly eating Chronosian fish and fruits... and the brains of other creatures. Even today, Xabuloids evolve surprisingly quickly. Despite the aggression with which Xabuloids ate less intelligent creatures, they couldn't bring themselves to kill each other (murder is still practically unheard of in Xabuloid society). The Xabuloid nations never waged conventional war on each other; instead they bought out cities belonging to other nations and generally bribed each other. This left Xabuloid society rich, but planet Chronosia was depleted of valuable resources quite quickly. Richer nations tended to invest their surplus resources in technological projects to sell to other nations. The invention of advanced aerial flight gave one of the larger nations the technology it needed to buy every major city and soon the entire planet was unified. With all the Xabuloids working together, it only took a few decades to invent interplanetary space flight. Interstellar flight was somewhat more challenging and so a company called Xabuloid Ship Engineering was built specifically to handle the task. After a few hundred years, the Xabuloids invented fast interstellar travel and found an uninhabited Galaxy littered with planets brimming with resources. (The Xabuloids were one of the first races to invent interstellar travel and reach the stars. Most races are lucky enough to discover alien ruins and reverse engineer the technology for interstellar travel, but the Xabuloids were the only space faring civilization within 64 parsecs.) For thousands of years the Xabuloids explored space, settling planets and depleting them of their resources. They also found primitive beings throughout the Galaxy, which the Xabuloids would abduct for scientific study. The Galactic community did not approve of the Xabuloids, their abductions and the way in which they depleted planets of everything useful. The only alliance the Xabuloids had was with the Grox, but this only soured relations with everyone else further. Eventually almost every race in galactic arm gamma was at war with the Xabuloid Empire. The Xabuloids had never been at war before. Rather than fighting back, they invented and used device that would cause massive earthquakes all over a planet, destroying all civilization on the surface. However, this only inspired other races to declare war on the Xabuloids. The Xabuloids began losing planets, ships, lives... something had to be done... The Xabuloids decided enough was enough and bribed every race in galactic arm gamma with technology and hard-earned resources. They terminated their alliance with the Grox and stopped stripping planets of resources. Races weren't particularly forgiving, having had their homeworlds face the wrath of the Xabuloids' earthquake device, but the Xabuloids owned most of the resources in the galactic arm and were willing to give most of it away. Surprised by the Xabuloids' generosity, the galactic community accepted. The richer Xabuloids were also surprised by their leaders' generosity; the Xabuloids had gone from the richest society in the galactic arm to one of the poorest. The message was clear: if the Xabuloids were to conquer the Galaxy, it was not to be through war. How then? How would the Xabuloids earn their resources back? How would they earn respect and power? Simple. They did what they did thousands of years ago and sold technology. The Xabuloids set up companies and sold advanced devices to the other races. One particular company was called Xabuloid Shipyards... Mid Space History Over the next few thousand years, the Xabuloids sold their technology to other races, but they didn't just sell blueprints, they designed buildings and built vehicles. They weren't just scientists, they were engineers and mechanics. The Xabuloids soon became the richest race in galactic arm gamma once more as an ever increasing number of species reached the stars and saw a shortcut to researching their own technologies. The largest company however, was Xabuloid Shipyards (for a more detailed history of the company, see Xabuloid Shipyards). Xabuloid Shipyards bought out Xabuloid Ship Engineering and most other opposing companies. The Xabuloids were famous engineers, but Xabuloid Shipyards was truly growing into a galactic engineering monopoly. Xabuloid Shipyards started to expand out from galactic arm gamma and found that there were other major shipyards in existence. To compete in the galactic market, Xabuloid Shipyards needed an insane amount of money. Luckily, at about this time a new, primitive, enthusiastic race called the Solan began their insane quest to buy a ship for every household in their empire (for a more detailed history, see Solan). Over the next few hundred years, the income from the Solan orders provided most of the money needed to expand to the galactic market. Being the only major shipyard company ran by a single species, after the Xabuloids joined the Grand Alliance, Xabuloid Shipyards became the largest manufacturer of starships in the Galaxy. Late History Since they had terminated their alliance, Grox-Xabuloid relations weren't particularly good. The Grox attacked the Xabuloids on sight, but the Xabuloids stayed away from the galactic core, except to send the occasional heavily armoured research craft to study the galactic quasar. After the Xabuloids joined the alliance they still sent very few ships to the core to fight the Grox, preferring to manufacture the ships for the other alliance races. Xabuloid ships provided security for alliance bases. For the Xabuloids, the greatest aspect of the alliance was trade with the Paragans. Paragan technology is perhaps the greatest in the Galaxy, but they sell it to very few races. Some aspects of Paragan technology were built into Xabuloid devices and the Xabuloids became even more advanced. The Grand Alliance did not provide a smooth journey for the Xabuloids, however. When the Grox discovered the Xabuloids were part of the alliance, they launched invasions on the Xabuloid Empire. Xabuloid Shipyards became a prime target for the Grox and the company required extra security from the alliance. After the traitorous Slifearions joined the alliance, they hacked the Xabuloid Intelligence Agency through computers at Xabuloid Shipyard Alpha. The Grox used this information to launch massive invasions against the Xabuloid and Solan empires. The Xabuloid Empire lost only a few dozen planets, though the Xabuloid Starforce was decimated. The Solan Empire wasn't so lucky... (for a more detailed story, see Solan). The Xabuloids decided to use the technology they had acquired from the alliance over the years to build their first real starfleet. The empire secured heavy discounts from Xabuloid Shipyards and paid for the fleet with the tax income from the construction of the Solan Armada. The new Xabuloid Starforce wasn't anywhere near as big as the Solan Armada or the Paragan Starfleet, but it was the most technologically advanced fleet in the alliance. The combined effort of the Xabuloid Starforce, the Paragan Starfleet and the Solan Armada all but destroyed the Grox in a few thousand years (which is pretty impressive considering half the galactic community had been trying to achieve this for tens of thousands of years if not more). The Galaxy is full of new races who admire the hospitable Xabuloids and their discount technologies. Fortunately there are very few races who remember the Xabuloids' shady past, and nobody who is willing to mention it in front of the Xabuloids and their shiny new fleet. Trivia The Xabuloids have now existed for tens of thousands of years and evolve pretty quickly as a species. Present day Xabuloids are radically different to the Xabuloids that reached space or even the Xabuloids that first joined the Grand Alliance. All information that follows is current, rather than referring to the past. *A Xabuloid's spine is about 3.0 metres long, but is fairly curved or 'hunched' at the neck, leaving the Xabuloids about 1.8 metres high. *With an average brain mass of 1.7-2.5 kg, the Xabuloids are a fairly intelligent race and there is a great difference in intelligence through Xabuloid society. *Although they have lost most of their feathers, the Xabuloids are technically birds. *The Xabuloids still abduct less intelligent races for scientific study, but are much more secretive about it than they were thousands of years ago. *Xabuloids are allergic to lemons. *Some idolising beings known as gaprops like to pretend to be Solan, Paragans and Xabuloids. The Xabuloids secretly use their old earthquake device to deal with them. Category:Races